warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willie
Willie is a brown tabby tom with a stripe down his back and a lighter muzzle.Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 22 History In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :Willie comes to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, requesting shelter from the snow. His mate, Minty, is about to give birth. There are three other cats with them; Tess, Snapper, and Pounce. After Ravenpaw and Barley grant them entry, Willie thanks them, and tells them they won't make any trouble. :Soon after the cats finish their fresh-kill, Minty gives birth to four kits; Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy, and Sniff. :The group stays a few days, avoiding the Twolegs. When Ravenpaw tells Willie he doesn't have to worry about Twolegs, Willie tells him the group has had some bad experiences with Twolegs, and that old habits die hard. :Willie explores around the farm, and Ravenpaw finds him near the chicken house. He tells them that he and Barley don't hunt the chickens, because the Twolegs like them. Willie thanks him and promises not to hunt the chickens. :Later, Barley eavesdrops on a conversation between Snapper and Willie. Willie is telling Snapper that he has a plan to get their own territory, and that he will have to be patient; reminding Snapper who is the boss. A little while later, Willie gathers his group, thanks Ravenpaw for his generosity, and then leaves with the group. :A few days after the barn catches fire, Ravenpaw and Barley find Willie, Tess, Snapper and Pounce in the rafters above the chicken house. Willie sneers at them and they attack the chickens. He and his group get away with some chicks. :After being blamed for the attack and chased out by and angry Twoleg, Ravenpaw and Barley find the group outside in some bushes. On the revelation they are from BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley attempt to fight, but Willie tells them they've gone soft and can't hope to win. He is about to kill Ravenpaw, but Minty stops him. He relents, and tells Ravenpaw and Barley to get out, and that their farm was his territory now. A Clan in Need :Willie is seen for a very brief moment when Ravenpaw and Barley are passing by the farm where they use to live. He is seen walking with Tess and Pounce. The Heart of a Warrior :Ravenpaw and Barley take a patrol of ThunderClan cats, Firestar, Graystripe Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw, back to their farm to force Willie and his group of rogues out of their territory. :Willie is first seen with Snapper as they harass the chickens and dogs on the farm, then going on a walk around the fields. :When the ThunderClan cats attack the rogues for the second time, Willie is seen fighting. Once the rogues have been circled by the ThunderClan cats, Ravenpaw tells Willie to leave, but he just stares down Ravenpaw as many more rogues appear from over the fence. He then gives the order to kill the Clan cats. The rogues then circle the Clan cats together and Willie says they look pathetic. He gives the order to tear them to pieces. But, as soon as Willie says that, the dogs get loose and chase the rogues away. While the dogs are attacking the rogues, Ravenpaw manages to pin down Willie. He calls Hoot and Jumper liars as they are being backed into a corner by a dog. Ravenpaw lets him up and Willie says he'll skin them if they ever set paw in Twolegplace. He threatens Ravenpaw by saying he'll be back once his friends from the forest have gone. Ravenpaw snaps back, leaving Willie to run away. He isn't seen again. Family Members '''Mate:' :Minty:Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 23 Sons: :Cloudy:Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 24 :Sniff:Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 24 Daughters: :Snowflake:Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 24 :Icicle:Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 24 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Rogue Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character